


Keep Your Secrets

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP resulting from my being slightly tipsy after one (1) B-52.  Editing done sober (thank God).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Somewhat rough, gritty sex. Unprotected. Assume that Dominic and Elijah haven't slept with anyone else recently and have both been tested. It would be possible to read this as noncon, but that wasn't my intention.

"Show me something you don't let anyone else see."

"Come again?" Dom was wavering slightly, his glass unsteady in his hand. Elijah had bought a book of cocktail recipes to go with a recently purchased shaker and margarita glasses for the guest house, and it was only natural to try a few of them out. Dom's eyes were unusually bright, and the hunger settled low in Elijah's belly.

"Show me something." Elijah repeated, licking the sugar from the rim of his glass and then setting it down. Slowly, almost cat-like, he crawled across the thick pile carpet to Dominic's lap, laying his head on Dominic's thigh.

"Well, I…" Dom paused, thinking for a moment, and then lowered his forearm in front of Elijah's eyes, twisting it so that the inside was visible. There, among fine blonde hairs, just an inch from the inside of his elbow, was a tiny pink scar. Elijah looked at it for a moment without reacting and then pressed his lips to the raised skin. "I got that when I was fourteen. Broke a glass," Dom explained, his voice rough. Elijah ran the tip of his tongue along the line, two centimetres long, slowly, slowly…

"What happened?"

"Matthew and I. We got into a fight," Dom continued, his eyes glued to Elijah's long pink tongue, making the return journey now. He fisted one hand too tight in Elijah's hair, but Elijah didn't flinch. Dom's cock grew harder in his jeans.

"What was the fight about?" Elijah asked softly.

"Sucked another bloke's prick in the loo at school," Dom replied, matter-of-fact. He was far too interested now in Elijah's tongue and the inch of exposed belly below the hem of Elijah's shirt to care about recounting past embarrassments. "One of Matthew's friends caught me."

"Fuck," Elijah breathed, reverent. "What did you do?"

"Had a fight in the kitchen. I broke a glass. Or, well…"

"Tell me," Elijah insisted, his tongue finished with the scar now and moving lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Dom's thigh that left the denim warm and wet.

"He threw the glass," Dom admitted, pushing up with his crotch leading, watching the way Elijah's lips and tongue caressed the muscle, teeth dragging through thick fabric to entice and tease. "I held up my hand on instinct, and a shard caught me here," he explained, stroking his own finger over the scar.

"Let me fuck you," Elijah moaned against the rigid length of Dominic's fly, his hips pushing against the carpet.

"Yes," Dom hissed, drink forgotten, pushing Elijah onto his back with a strength born of upper body workouts innumerable. And now, as Elijah writhed and whinged under him like a caged animal, Dom was grateful for those hours spent on the weight bench. For it was no trouble to hold Elijah down as Dominic bent his head and tugged Elijah's zipper down between his teeth, hair failing into his eyes. He used his tongue to press the button through the buttonhole, and the brassy taste was no obstacle to his triumph. His teeth raked up the length of Elijah's erection through soft white cotton, and Dominic's eyes gleamed as he provoked a full body shiver in Elijah.

"Now, Dom," Elijah mumbled, hips canting up as Dom messily shoved his own trousers down around his thighs and kicked them off clumsily the rest of the way. "Now."

Dom watched as Elijah sucked two fingers into his mouth, scooting forward until Elijah could reach underneath him. He knelt in a wide stance over Elijah's body until _oh_, fingers jabbed up inside of him--every contour and rough patch and wrinkle of skin over Elijah's knuckle just there, scraping over him on the inside--making Dom beg and cry.

"Give it to me," Dom grunted, pushing down onto Elijah's fingers and squinting his eyes shut as the pain mounted, only half-absorbed by alcoholic consumption. "Your cock, Elijah, _fuck_… need it in me."

Elijah thrust his fingers several times, and by the time he was sinking onto Elijah's cock Dom wasn't even that hard anymore. He was consumed by pain, but it didn't matter, because it was visceral and _real_\--the smoky cloudy grey of Dom's eyes and the bright, consuming blue of Elijah's, the dilation of both their pupils with desire and want, the shaking of overburdened muscles and the slight vertiginous tilt of the room in their muddled brains.

"Up, _up_," Dom moaned, and Elijah understood, scooting his heels back towards his own arse so that his knees bent and Dom was almost resting back on Elijah's legs. He thrust _up_, into Dom's body, and they both realised at the same moment that they hadn't bothered with a condom, but their eyes were wide and neither cared. "_Fuck_ me," Dom moaned again, leaning down, pushing back, biting into Elijah's neck hard enough to bruise.

Dom's cock lay limp and neglected against a nest of hair. Elijah reached down, stroked a finger along the length of it, played with the spongy warmth distractedly until he realised he wasn't thrusting anymore, and then _pushed_ suddenly, up and up, his hands on Dominic's hips and Dom cried out in muted pain.

"_Elijah!_"

Elijahs' chin tipped back; it was too late, he was coming, coming, coming…

"_Yesss…_"

Dom's hair fell sweaty and matted on his forehead and he tugged on his own cock for what seemed like half an hour with Elijah's still inside of him. When he finally got off, the orgasm was painful and his arsehole was slack and warm and violated, moist with Elijah's come. He was slightly surprised to realise how much he liked it, and furthermore, that he now had yet another secret to keep.


End file.
